


After-school Activities

by ketchfiend



Category: David Haydn-Jones - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchfiend/pseuds/ketchfiend
Relationships: David Haydn-Jones/You
Kudos: 2





	After-school Activities

I finished my paperwork just in time to get my daughter from her after-school activities. It was only 5:30, but it was already getting dark. On the way to the school I picked up two large coffees. I always bought an extra one for my daughter's teacher.

At the door of the school I swiped my key card and opened the door as it clicked open. For extra security, the school installed automatic locks over the summer. Only the school staff and parents with children who had after-school activities were assigned key cards.

I opened the door to my daughter's classroom to find the assistant packing up paperwork. I handed him the stack of papers I filled out earlier. "Good evening."

"Evenin'," the assistant said with a bit of a twang.

I glanced over at the little office room to the right. The room's door was closed. There was a window with the shades pulled up. I could see my daughter's teacher, Mr. Jones, laughing away with a couple of other teachers.

My heart skipped a beat. I loved seeing him laughing and smiling. The only time I ever noticed him not smiling was when he was deep in concentration.

Looking up through the window at me, he smiled. He came through the door. "Hey, I was just about to get the kiddos from the gym," he said exuberantly. "You wanna walk with Me?"

"Of course," I said smiling at the extroverted energy he always emitted. I handed him the still hot coffee.

He takes a sip. "You know, one of these days I'm going to have to repay you for all this coffee you bring me," he said smiling down at me.

"Oh, it's no problem. Really." My face flushed at the fantasies of 'repayment'.

Entering the gym, my daughter ran up to us. "Mom!"

"Hey baby. You ready to go home so I can cook dinner?" She just nods her head. "Well, go tell all your friends you will see them Monday," I said. Then she ran off to say her goodbyes.

I started dinner as soon as we got home. When I was finished I called for my husband and daughter to come eat. As we sat down my phone rang. "Hello," I answered.

Mr. Jones' voice rang out through the phone. "Hello. This is Mr. Jones. I had some questions about the paperwork you filled out. I was wondering if you had time to come back to my office. If not, you could swing by Monday when you pick up Kara. It's not a big deal."

"Give me about ten minutes and I'll be there."

"Ah, good. See you in ten," he said before hanging up.

"Babe, I have to go back to the school. Something about the paperwork I filled out. I'll be back," I said before my husband had a chance to ask.

Letting myself back into the school I headed straight for Mr. Jones' classroom. When I walked in, no one was in the room and the lights were off. I looked over to the little office room. The shades had been pulled shut but the lights were on and the door was open.

I made my way to the door without knocking into any of the desks. When I walked in, there was Mr. Jones sitting on the edge of the desk tapping a ruler in his hand waiting for me. I noticed his desk was cleared of everything but him. My heart fluttered.

On Fridays, the staff was allowed to wear casual uniforms. Fridays were my favorite. He always wore tight jeans that cupped in just the right places giving him a juicy bulge. Him sitting on the edge of the desk only made it more prominent. His t-shirt was purple with the school mascot on the front, a buffalo. It hugged his muscular, broad chest. I couldn't help but stare.

He stood up and walked around me to shut the door. "Your paperwork was fine," he said. "I thought I could repay you for the coffee."

"This isn't really about either of those, is it?"

He walked to stand in front of me and placed the ruler under my chin and tilted my face so I had to look up at him. Just behind his tortoise shell glasses, lust replaced his everyday gleam. "I see how you look at me. Sizing me up as if you thought you could swallow me whole. Stealing glances at my..." He smirked and grabbed his bulging cock with his free hand. (I didn't see him grab himself as much as I felt him do it.) "I'm gonna have to do something about that."

My body trembled with excitement as he walked back around me. My brain screamed at me to run, but I was rooted to the spot. My heart pounded to the point I could hardly hear anything else.

He grabbed my arm and pulled it to the small of my back. Then he shoved me to the desk. Before I realized what was happening he reached across the desk and pulled out ropes and a tie.

He tucked one foot between mine and spread my legs to the length of the small office desk. Then he pinned me with his knees.

"I'll scream," I said while struggling against him, using my free hand to push against the desk and back into him, only to arouse myself. I could feel his bulge pressing into me through the thin material of my skirt making me wet.

"Go ahead, no one else is here, except for the janitors."

My pulse jumped at the thought of someone watching. It scared and thrilled me at the same time. I could feel the condensation building on my inner thighs. The thought of my deepest fantasies caused me to involuntarily shudder with delight.

He grabbed my free arm and tied both arms behind my back. Then he tied each leg to the desk as I struggled halfheartedly. As he came back up, he slowly glided his hand up the inner side of my leg to my pussy, feeling me.

"Ah, you aren't wearing any panties. You make things easy for me," he said as he tucked his fingers into my slit. My pussy was dripping wet.

He traced up my slit until his finger came to my clit where he circled around and kneaded it until it was a hard nub. When he was satisfied, his fingers traced back down where he circled around my entrance. Then he shoved what felt like two fingers into me. My pussy wrapped around his fingers not wanting to let go.

I was beyond wet, I was slippery. Rivets of juice trickled down my inner thighs. "Please... Mr. Jones..." My voice was barely above a whisper. I needed sweet release from the desire he built within me.

Mr. Jones grabbed the tie and tied it around my head, making sure it was in my mouth before he knotted it. Then he snatched the ruler and slammed it across my right ass cheek.

The tie muffling my voice, I half shrieked half moaned. My body shook as I struggled. The ruler whistled as it snapped across my left ass cheek next. I whimpered as tears spilled onto my cheeks.

"You've been a naughty girl," he said as he whipped me a third time. This time it bit from cheek to cheek, across my crack. My entire body tensed.

He hiked up my skirt and tucked it into my waist band. Then he jerked on my blouse causing buttons to spring across the desk. He reached around the front of me feeling my entombed breast. Finding the clip on my bra, he unclasped it freeing my tits.

My nipples hardened from the cool air. My ankles and wrists were sore from their bindings and my pussy throbbed.

Moments later Mr. Jones tucked his hard dick between my legs and placed the tip of his head on my clit. He teased by gently thrusting, rubbing his tip back and forth between my wet pussy lips. I tried slamming back to fill my entrance with his stiff cock.

"I don't think you're ready for it," Mr. Jones said. His voice was gravely with lust. He teased my entrance more by dipping the head of his dick in me. My pussy tightened in anticipation.

"Fuck me!" I gasped through the tie. I bucked against the table trying to angle myself just right for his shaft to penetrate me as his thrusting slowly increased.

Just when I couldn't bare the torture any longer, he speared me. My pussy gripped tightly around his cock as he thrust deep. I surged beneath him and bucked and swayed as he started to fuck me. I moaned into the tie. Muffled sounds escaped me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I started slamming my pussy back onto Mr. Jones, meeting the thrust of his cock with great shuddering strokes.

I came before he did. Mr. Jones never knew. My uncontrollable moans were barely audible and he was thrusting too hard and too fast to feel the contractions of my pussy.

An instant later, he thrust hard as his wetness flooded me. Mr. Jones' groans echoed through the office, bestial and male. I felt him inside me, slicking up my walls.

Mr. Jones pulled out and tucked himself back into his jeans. Then he untied me. I buttoned what was left of the buttons on my blouse and pulled the rest closed. He wrapped his arm around me and walked me to my car.


End file.
